Welcome To The Club
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Macy's JONAS Fan Club gets a few interesting new members. And Macy realises something that might change her view of JONAS for ever.


_Wrote this about a week ago. Don't really care much for it myself, but I said I'd upload it anyway._

**Welcome To The Club.**

"Fashion emergency!" Stella announced to Joe, as she thrust a magazine into his hands.

It started out as a normal day.

Stella and Joe scoffing over Hannah Montana's latest fashion disaster. Kevin and Macy talking animatedly about animals and Nick staring off into space writing lyrics and strumming the guitar in his imagination.

But those that start out normal don't always end that way.

"Oops!" Macy glanced down at her watch. "I've got a JONAS meeting. Gotta go!" As she began to sprint down the hall Kevin called to her.

"Macy!" He shouted and she spun around expertly. "Can I come?"

Macy's eyes widened.

Nick blinked and suddenly all words of inspiration were forgotten.

Joe and Stella looked up from the magazine, both expressions equally as puzzled.

"Well, I guess…" Macy shrugged.

Kevin nodded eagerly.

"I've always wanted to see what the inside of an actual JONAS meeting was like!" His tone mirrored that of Macy's "an actual JONAS" tone.

Thing of it is, is that this was Kevin.

He wasn't like Nick or Joe.

He wouldn't have done it out of mockery.

He was genuine.

Seriously excited and ever as curious as to know what an _actual JONAS meeting_ was like.

"You know what…" Joe cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as though he were thinking immensely about something. "I think I'll come too."

Stella's eyes became as wide as Macy's and Nick spun to face his brother.

"Really Joe? Really?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yeah!" Joe nodded. "I mean, it's a meeting about us… who wouldn't be curious?"

"Two JONAS members at the club?" Macy's eyes shone with delight. Kevin noticed that they did that a lot. They were pretty when they were sparkly. So he tried his best to make them diamond-like as much as he could.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Make that three members. These two have me intrigued now."

* * *

Macy entered the room and coughed. Just like that, the entire room hushed.

Nick was impressed (albeit, slightly annoyed) by the control that Macy seemed to have over these people.

He didn't have that kind of power over JONAS fans.

And he was one third of the band!

"We have three new members of the club today." Macy announced, an almost kindergarten teacher-like tone to her voice. As though she was addressing six year olds and not teenaged (is stalkers the right word?) fanatics.

Kevin smiled at her kind tone, whereas Nick found it a little unnerving. Misa wasn't supposed to be that cute. It was illogical. He couldn't have it.

"Everybody," She continued in her honey-like voice. "Meet Nick, Joe and Kevin." The entire room gasped. "Of JONAS." She finished with a hint of a smirk.

The three boys walked into the room.

"It would be appreciated if, perhaps, you didn't all try to-"

One girl screamed. And Macy shot her a glare that silenced her instantly. "Hurt them." She threw an apologetic look at the guys.

Joe was completely unfazed by the situation, Kevin was looking at a girl in the back row (who was looking between two pencils, as though trying to chose which one to use) but Nick. … Nick had noticed. Nick had noticed the transformation that had overcome the girl who was usually just like the other people in the room. He then realised that this was the first time he'd ever noticed Macy. Sure he'd noticed Number One Superfan, heck he'd even had the privilege of being battered and bruised by said Superfan. Sure he'd noticed Captain of the Football, Baseball, Basketball, Lacrosse, Swim, Gymnastics, Golf and Bowling Team. (And he's seen her Dance too. It took him about two days until he finally admitted there is someone in this world that is better than him at every sport known to man. Joe still won't admit she's the better dancer.) But he hadn't noticed _Macy_. Leader. Teacher. Friend. That angered him a little. Usually, he would've noticed these things about her far sooner. Heck, he's fallen for girls with less qualities than Macy Misa. Not that he plans on falling for her. (He's just saying)

"The blue one." He heard Kevin announce as his brother slid in beside the girl. "Yeah, I thought- Oh my God you're Kevin of JONAS!" And Nick watched knowingly as the girl fainted.

Okay, so perhaps Macy wasn't as odd as he first thought. In fact, looking around here, her previous personality seemed fitting and perfect for the environment but her new persona seemed to stand out. Nick blinked realising he was staring at her.

"A-and… I think that you and Stella… well, you're perfect for each other…" Some girl told Joe and a whole bunch of people nodded. Well, his brothers looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Everything alright Nick?" Nick was pulled from his inner reasoning by a voice that he (recently discovered he finds -almost- attractive. _Almost._) knew to be Macy's. He allowed his signature half smile cross his face before shrugging. "I just don't think I fit in much here." He looked up at Macy, who furrowed her brow. In that second Nick took in every facial feature he had ignored for the past few months. And that's when the realisation hit him.

Macy Misa was beautiful.

So she was kind, thoughtful, a good leader, smart and now beautiful.

That was hardly fair.

But Nick's smart enough to know that falling for her (which he most certainly is not) would be a bad, bad idea.

Very bad.

Macy scoffed. "Please. You're Nick Lucas. You'd fit in with cave men."

And she was funny too.

Damnit.

He was about to say something -anything- but Macy beat him to it.

"I'll be right back." She announced to the room. The she turned to Nick. "Be careful." She told him with a smile.

"Don't provoke them in any way. This is them calm around you. Don't push it."

Nick should have listened to Macy.

* * *

"Please, please stop!" Nick pleaded, as the JONAS fans bombarded himself and his brothers. He should have known not to say they'd take pictures with the fans. He. Should. Have. Listened. To. Macy.

"Okay, don't be alarmed." One girl told him. "I'm going to kiss you."

Nick's eyes widened as the girl leaned forward.

"You most certainly are not, Phoebe Anne Ryan." Macy's stern voice came from the door.

Everyone stopped dead on the spot, unnerved by the tone of voice Macy had used.

No one had ever heard her speak like that.

The boys stood in three corners of the room, arms pinned to their sides by JONAS fans.

Nick was pushed up against the wall by Phoebe, who was dangerously close to him.

Macy looked around the room and took in the sight of each of the boys.

"I learned something recently." She announced. Her teacher-like tone returning and the JONAS fans seemed to relax ever so slightly. "These boys, as wonderful as they are, are still human. And humans get hurt, and afraid and, although we as fans would never think it, we are terrifying to them. We are dangerous. We think chasing them down, or pulling at them or flashing cameras in their faces doesn't affect them. But it does. We create this perfect image of them that, even though they try, they can never be that perfect. They are three teenaged boys. Give them a break."

Nick couldn't help but being to smile.

Macy Misa was the perfect leader. The perfect Captain. She strove for greatness and was now disappointed that her troops had let her down and disobeyed her. She was strong but she knew how to address a crowd.

And these were things that Nick cherished. These were things Nick wanted to be.

Again Macy looked around the room.

She looked from the Lucas Brothers to the JONAS fans and then burst out laughing. The tension immediately lifted, due to her infectious laugh. And some of the JONAS fans started laughing along with her. As she was laughing Nick, Joe and Kevin found themselves smiling, despite their current positions. That was until she said something totally unexpected. Still laughing, she took the badge from her school uniform and placed it on the table. "I quit." She told everyone, and while the whole room fell silent Macy Misa was still laughing.

"W-what?" Phoebe let go of Nick.

In fact, _every_ JONAS fan let go of the boys.

"You can't quit." Kevin's new friend stood forward. "We need you."

Macy shook her head. "No, Vicki. You need someone who will share in your love for JONAS."

Everyone -including the boys- gasped at this.

Macy smiled softly, if not a little sadly. "Seeing this made me realise that, yes, I think JONAS are great-"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I only ever became this infatuated with them because, to me, they're another sport."

The group cocked their heads in confusion and Kevin scratched his head with the pencil Vicki had given him.

Nick, however, understood. He'd seen what she was like on the court.

She was exactly the same in here.

"Being President of the JONAS Fan Club was being Captain of another Team. I wanted to be in charge, _but_, I also wanted to be the best at being a JONAS Fan. Because that's me. I like to be the best. I wasn't obsessed with JONAS. I was obsessed with being the best JONAS fan. And you guys need someone who'll have all the inside information, not just because they want to know more than everyone else, but because they actually care. You guys need a _real_ JONAS fan. Not a Team Captain."

Macy finished and the group clapped.

She held up her hand.

"Please don't." She told the crowd, before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Everyone gaped after her.

Except Nick.

"Macy?!" He called in the hallway.

She spun around.

"I'm really sorry about that Nick. You know how the fans can get."

Nick shook his head.

"It was my own fault anyway. I suggested we take pictures."

Macy nodded her head, knowingly.

"That'll do it alright. I did warn you not to push it."

Nick held his hands up in surrender.

"I know and I should have listened."

Macy smiled.

"So," Nick started. "I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?"

Macy nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Two weeks later Nick and Macy walked down the hall towards the JONAS Fan Club.

"So, why are we going here exactly?" Nick asked, playing with Macy's fingers.

"I'm curious as to who the new President is." Macy shrugged. "I think it could be Vicki."

Nick laughed and Macy sent him an odd look.

"What? You mean you really don't know?" He arched an eyebrow and Macy shook her head. Nick pointed through the window in the door as the JONAS Fans Clapped, welcoming their new President.

Macy eyes widened and a grin spread across her face as the President took a stand behind the JONAS podium.

"Hi everyone!" He smiled. "My name is Kevin Lucas."

* * *

_As you can probably guess, this started off as a Kevin/Macy. But I've noticed something... I go through phases. Of course, Kevin and Macy will always be my favourite, but I'll go through a week of writing for them and get bored and switch to Nick/Macy.  
Oh, and I could totally see Kevin being the President of the JONAS fan club if Macy ever decided to resign.  
Later dudes. :)_


End file.
